1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is an optoelectronic sensor with a multiplicity of optoelectronic converter elements, placed in a one- or two-dimensional array and having a transparent cover that serves to protect the photosensitive surface of the converter elements.
In addition, the invention pertains to a preferred use of such an optoelectronic sensor, as well as to a steering angle sensor that works optoelectronically, having a photosensitive sensor, structured from a multiplicity of optoelectronic converter elements, placed in a one- or two-dimensional array and having a transparent cover that serves to protect the photosensitive surface of the converter elements, with a code disk, illuminated by a light source, for imaging the code on the photosensitive surface of the sensor, with a device, working optoelectronically, for counting cycles, whereby the code of the code disk and the code of a cycle-counting element impinge upon the sensor from various directions, and with means for deflecting the light beams of a code in the direction towards the photosensitive surface of the sensor.
2. Background Art
Optoelectronic sensors include a multiplicity of optoelectronic converter elements placed adjacent to each other in a one- or two-dimensional arrangement. For that reason, such sensors are also termed line or camera sensors. Such sensors are used for converting light information in the form of images or signals into electrical signals. For example, these sensors are used in a motor vehicle, for example, as part of a rain sensor, a steering angle sensor system or even as a distance detection device. Normally, each sensor arrangement contains its own photosensitive sensor as a receiver whose converter elements are placed in a housing. The photosensitive surface is protected by a transparent cover.
It has become known from DE 197 42 093 A1 that a single sensor can also be employed in order to be utilized as a photosensitive receiver for various imaging systems, whereby these imaging systems can image on both different and on similar converter elements or converter element groups. For this purpose, added in front of the array found in a housing is a device. The device is termed a multifunction optical system in this document and can contain light-guiding and/or light-deflecting means. This multifunction optical system is mounted independently of the sensor.
In the case of optoelectronically functioning steering angle sensors for motor vehicles, there exists a need to be able to detect, on a single optoelectronic sensor, the encoded light information of an illuminated code disk as well as the light information of a cycle-counting device. Due to the limited amount of installation space available in this region located beneath the steering wheel, the joint use of a single sensor array as a photosensitive receiver for the two detector unitsxe2x80x94code disk and cycle counterxe2x80x94by placing in front of it a multifunction optical system known from DE 197 42 093 A1 cannot be implemented easily. The same also holds true for other arrangements in which only a very small amount of installation space is available and the light directed to the sensor comes from various directions.
Starting from the state of the art as discussed above, the invention therefore performs the task of further developing the optoelectronic sensor described above in such a way that the disadvantages discussed with regard to the previously known state of the art are avoided, and specifically, in such a way that the sensor is suitable for detecting both the optical information of a code disk as well as that of a cycle counting device within the context of a steering angle sensor system in a motor vehicle.
According to the invention, this task is carried out as the transparent cover of the sensor consisting of one or more light-deflecting elements so that the converter elements of the array can be exposed to light beams coming from different directions.
In addition, according to the invention this task is performed through the further development of an optoelectronic steering angle sensor of the type mentioned above, in that a part of the transparent array cover is at least one light-deflecting element for deflecting the light stream of a code so that the converter elements of the array can be exposed to light beams coming from different directions.
With the sensor according to the inventionxe2x80x94in contrast to the known state of the artxe2x80x94no additional, separate light-deflecting means are used, instead, they are part of a cover that protects the photosensitive surface of the converter elements and is present in any event. This cover canxe2x80x94as is provided in an embodimentxe2x80x94be part of a housing that entirely encloses the array. The light-deflecting elements can be designed to be light-refractive, for example, or even light-reflective. In the case of light-deflecting elements that are designed to be light-reflecting, the cover or the housing can have internal reflection surfaces, for example, at which the light streams coming from lateral directions are reflected to the photosensitive surface of the sensor array""s converter elements. These reflection surfaces are typically part of a prism. The light-deflecting elements are advantageously placed lateral to the perpendicular of the photosensitive surfaces of the converter elements so that exposure of the converter elements to light can take place from the perpendicular direction and from one or more lateral directions. When such a sensor is used within the context of a steering angle sensor system, the sensor that is being used as the photosensitive receiver is, for example, exposed to light in perpendicular fashion by the light code allowed through by the code disk, while a lateral impingement by light is provided via a cycle-counting element of a cycle-counting device.
The advantages of the optoelectronic sensor according to the invention lie in particular in possible miniaturization, since additional structures for the light-deflecting elements are not needed. When such a sensor is used within the context of a steering angle sensor system, the code disk can also be directed past at a very short distance so that the coding""s image sharpness is not negatively affected. Along with a preferred use of the sensor array within the context of a steering angle sensor system, it is also well-suited for placement in other travel or angle measurement devices that work optoelectronically.